


Silence My Nights

by PudgeDragon



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-re:connect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PudgeDragon/pseuds/PudgeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite coming so far from his past, Noiz still thinks about his younger days in Germany, in that room. Whilst he tries to block it out, sometimes the thoughts catch up with him. This time though, Aoba is there to dispel those thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence My Nights

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr, requested by Anonymous. Constructive criticism please!

“Noiz? Are you still working? It’s late.”

A usual conversation that the walls of the two lovers’ new abode heard. Noiz’s face was lit by the virtual hues of his coil, working through the invoices and charts of the company. A non-committal noise was Aoba’s answer, earning a sigh in response. It’s not like Noiz was loud, and the light didn’t keep the older awake –no, he slept like he was in hibernation, it was easy to drown out everything for Aoba as he slept. 

Though he wasn’t sure what it was that awoke him. Concern, perhaps? It wasn’t the first time, and undoubtedly wouldn’t be the last that Noiz stayed up until the early hours of the morning, where the moon still reigned overhead and the crickets sang at their window. Aoba had seen the blonde rest his eyes, and yet even though it had already been a week since the move to Germany, he hadn’t seen Noiz actually sleep.

Definitely concerned.

“It can wait ‘til morning. Get some sleep, you brat –it’s past your curfew.” Aoba was wearing a look that Noiz was unable to refuse, and with a conceding sigh, the ex-Rhymer saved his work and powered down his coil. The room was suddenly a lot darker than it had been, yet comfort could be found in the warmth of his lover at his side, an arm wrapped over his torso spreading the safe feeling. 

There was a reason that Noiz preferred being awake to being asleep. He could control what he did whilst he was awake, how he thought, what he felt. It was easy (Mostly. He was still working on the feeling part.). However in sleep, with your consciousness drifted from you there were no limitations as to what a mind could conjure. Fantasy, memories, things people would rather forget. It was all accessible via sleep. Via dreams. Dreams that he didn’t want to have.

And yet the curse of being so human was that sleep was unavoidable. A necessity to keep the body working. But it would be completely fine, because he had Aoba, and Aoba had him within an embrace and that just made everything fine. Noiz settled himself against the pillow –Aoba seemed to have already been taken back to the realm of sleep, scarily quickly actually. Not that he was even a little surprised. He knew how the bluenette was.

His own arm wrapped around Aoba’s torso, mirroring how he was being held as their foreheads pressed comfortably together. His eyes were closed, he was prepared to surrender to sleep, because Aoba had asked him to. And surrender he did, his week-long fatigue hastily summoning his own unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barren darkness. There was no moving the curtains, no unbarring the door, no contact. Just a room. A simple, large room with a bed, a wardrobe, a bathroom. Necessities and nothing more. However, despite the wasteful space that such a room possessed, the little blonde boy preferred the corner, knees tucked tight against his chest and head buried behind them.

This was how he spent most of his days. However, in this dream, his windows were not only darkened, they were barred. The door was not only locked, it was sealed tight, and he was not free, but chained, bound by his wrists and ankles to the room and movement was futile. What monster needs to move?

He heard them outside his room. In this dream, he heard them as though they were in his ear. Monster. Freak. Mistake. Words that cut deeper than any would he could sustain –not that he would feel it. Such inhuman properties, he wasn’t a man at all, but a beast.

The walls began to close, and the once spacious room became confined, cramped, more like a cage than a room. A hand clawed out of the bars, reaching for something, anything. It found nothing, as the cage shrunk smaller and smaller, breaking his bones like snapping twigs and yet he made no sound of pain. He didn’t feel it. He didn’t care about his disfiguring, mangled body, he still reached. 

And nothing.

And he would become nothing, the room, shrinking until it was barely large enough to host his array of broken bones, his figure deformed by the claustrophobic walls that now had parts of the blonde pressed against each one. He was still alive and yet didn’t know how. He didn’t want to be, not like this. Not like a caged animal. He didn’t want this.

He wanted saving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little had Noiz noticed, that his moving, his reaching limbs his profuse sweating was enough to rouse even Aoba from his sleep. Noiz was thrashing his arms, reaching out to the cool air. The older sat himself groggily up and gentle, oh so gently, took that outstretched hand, twined his fingers with the fracture-crooked ones. It was then that Noiz snapped his eyes open.

It was no longer a dream when someone reached back for him. He knew that much. Dammit. It didn’t exactly happen often, this nightmares, but they did happen, and it was embarrassing that Aoba had to see one. The German untangled his fingers from the elder’s, sitting up and swinging his legs down to the floor over the edge of the bed.

Shit..

“Hey, you okay..?” The voice that sounded was soft, a little sleepy, but definitely concerned. Shit shit shit… Fucking dammit, he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to concern his lover like that. Noiz huffed out a deep breath, a hand waving dismissively to the man behind him on the bed.

“It’s fine. Everything’s fine.” He announced, his voice low, uninterested, weirdly quiet, though that might have been due to the time of night. 

“Y’know, you suck pretty hard at lying, Noiz.” Aoba shifted forwards on the bed, closer to Noiz and wrapped his arms around tense shoulders, his cheek nestling against the sweat-sheened back of his lover. He didn’t really care about that, he just wanted to help. “How ‘bout you try that again? I don’t wanna have to do to you what you did to me in that hotel room when you wanted me to talk.” Not that he ever would consider Noiz’s rather extreme methods. Though reminding him that he it was better to talk it out, he hoped, would help.

“…………….” A resistant noise sounded from the blonde, silence wrapping around it like a blanket, broken only by a few seconds. “…It’s just a thing that happens sometimes. I’m sure you can just sleep through it, so go back to sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep through it.” Aoba was quick to answer, his fingers once again twining with Noiz’s. “You see this? This is what woke you up, because it’s real. I’m real. We’re real. Isn’t that what counts?” Lips moved themselves, words just pouring out of their own volition, words that just seemed right. A kiss would press against the ex-Rhymer’s cheek.

“So I’ll be there to grab your hand whenever you need me to.”

“………You sound like an idiot.”

A gentle smile came from the elder as he helped settle them both back down against the pillows. 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
